


Carte

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux is a Tease, Barebacking, Bottom Kylo Ren, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rimming, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: Kylo raised a hand up and Mitaka flinched, face going white. He brought his hands back out of his coat, a small playing card made of holofilm clasped in one. “It’s nothing, sir! I swear! It’s — it’s an erotica card. I just traded Thanisson for it.”Kylo sniffed within his helmet. He detected no lie from the man, but something was still scaring him half to death. Something besides Kylo’s presence. “Give it to me.”Mitaka went nearly translucent, but shakily handed the rectangular film over and then stared at his own boots, trembling.It took Kylo’s brain a moment to decipher what he was seeing. It was a sensual holophoto of a young officer. Not obscene — his genitals were covered by his coat, the muted teal of which designated him as a Major. He wore little else. He still wore his cap, but it could not obscure the color of his hair. Red. Beneath that cap and the arched brows, two pale green eyes stared up at Kylo from the holofilm, as proud in this captured moment as they were in real life. Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 248





	Carte

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic with a similar idea of Kylo finding erotic photos of Hux but I can't remember the name of it.

Kylo was stalking the halls of the Finalizer, relieving his stress by frightening every officer he passed, when he caught the edge of a particularly guarded thought. It was vague and shifting, suspicious, and he decided to chase it down. He followed the trail to Mitaka of all people, hidden away in an alcove. The short Lieutenant immediately stuffed something in his uniform and began to sweat at Kylo’s approach. Whatever he was trying to hide, his efforts would be in vain.

“Lieutenant,” Kylo growled at him through his vocoder.

“Y-yes, sir?”

“Turn out your pockets.”

“Sir?” Kylo raised a hand up and Mitaka flinched, face going white. He brought his hands back out of his coat, a small playing card made of holofilm clasped in one. “It’s nothing, sir! I swear! It’s — it’s an erotica card. I just traded Thanisson for it.”

Kylo sniffed within his helmet. He detected no lie from the man, but something was still scaring him half to death. Something besides Kylo’s presence.

“Give it to me.”

Mitaka went nearly translucent, but shakily handed the rectangular film over and then stared at his own boots, trembling.

It took Kylo’s brain a moment to decipher what he was seeing. It was a sensual holophoto of a young officer. Not obscene — his genitals were covered by his coat, the muted teal of which designated him as a Major. He wore little else. He was sprawled languidly, sacrilegiously and against all Order regulation, across a wide stone altar of some kind on a desert planet, purple nighttime sand stretching out into the distance behind him. He was turned to the side. His coat was strategically draped so that it fell down off his far shoulder, the jut of it white in glow of the three moons visible in the sky. Because the coat was pulled down off his far shoulder, the hem rode up on his front thigh. He wore no uniform pants or shirt, though his boots and socks and sock garters remained. His circular dog tags lay on his chest, shining as he breathed. He still wore his cap, but it could not obscure the color of his hair. Red. Beneath that cap and the arched brows, two pale green eyes stared up at Kylo from the holofilm, as proud in this captured moment as they were in real life.

Hux in the photo, Major Hux, winked. Unfamiliar. He smirked. Very familiar. And then he twisted, turning away from the viewer, though he kept looking over his shoulder. One of his gloved hands found the hem of his coat and pulled it up, baring the back of his thigh completely. He paused, eyes glittering, and with one quick jerk, pulled the hem of his coat up to flash his ass. It was gone in an instant as the coat fluttered back down, and then Hux in the photo was laughing soundlessly. Not a coquettish laugh but a real one, the kind that Kylo only witnessed in First Order officers when they were three drinks deep in the Finalizer’s lounge. And never in Hux.

The holofilm froze and reset, Hux returned to his original posture. The photo quivered, and Kylo realized a moment later that it was because his hand shook.

He hissed out a bark of static through his vocoder. He didn’t yet have words for what he was feeling. Of course, he had heard Mitaka admiring the General in his head before. But this? It made Kylo’s blood hot. He gave Mitaka a light push backward with the Force, causing frightened tears to slip from the smaller man’s eyes, and said, “I will be keeping this.”

Mitaka seemed for an instant about to argue despite his terror, his mouth opening. Then he shut it so fast his teeth clicked. Kylo waved him away and the Lieutenant all but ran.

Kylo returned to his quarters, the holofilm burning in the breast pocket of his tunic. Once he was sequestered away with his helmet and robe hastily discarded, he took it out again, his eyes drawn to the photo as if magnetized.

He watched it play over and over, his skin getting hot. His ears and neck burned.

He studied every tiny detail. There was sand crusted on the soles and sides of Hux’s boots from where he’d walked to the stone slab he was using as a boudoir lounge. Had he divested himself of his uniform at this location, or before? It seemed a bit chilly. The small pink nipple that was visible on the bare side of his chest was stiff and peaked. The setting also seemed desolate. Had he taken a speeder off-base?

Kylo was abruptly aware that he was so hard he ached. He walked to his bed in two strides and set the holofilm down on his side table. He ripped his tunic and boots off and crawled into bed before pushing his leggings down and kicking them off, sighing in relief as his erection was freed.

Palming himself dry and wincing at the friction, he reached blindly out to the side to retrieve the holofilm, and shifted to rest comfortably with it in front of his face. He watched it play, admiring Hux’s pale skin and red hair contrasted with the shadowed cool tones of his uniform and the desert beyond. The lithe way he turned, keeping his eyes trained on the camera, and then waited. A tease. Then a glimpse of his backside. Kylo pumped his cock slowly. All of Hux was thin, but he was fit, too. He had sinewy muscle. Did Hux still look like this? Had he softened beneath the panels of his uniform since leaving planetary duty? The man in the holofilm, while plainly Hux, also seemed a stranger. Kylo wouldn’t have guessed Hux capable of posture like this. General Hux had a spine like a steel rod. His shoulders were starched back as stiffly as the lapels of his coat were starched down. This Hux reclined like a lothcat on the desert altar.

The holofilm played over again, ending with that laugh. A wide smile, crinkled eyes. This was the instant in which the Hux in the photo differed most from the Hux Kylo knew, and Kylo squeezed harder as he dragged his fist up his cock at the sight of it, moaning low in his throat.

Hux never looked at Kylo like that, with glittering eyes. Kylo hadn’t thought Hux could look at anyone like that. The man seemed bloodless now. Who was he looking at? Who had taken the photo? Kylo’s pleasure dampened, shot through with sickening ice. He grunted, annoyed at himself, and worked his hand faster to make up for it, building the heat low in his groin again.

He watched the holofilm repeat and imagined improbably that Hux was looking at him. Teasing him. Laughing at the shock that would have been on Kylo’s face were he there to witness it. In his mind he overlaid the General on top of the Major, seeing Hux with his black greatcoat sliding down off his shoulder. Did he still wear the same tags? Kylo hoped so. Did he ever smile like this now? No, he wouldn’t laugh wide like that. His smile would be cold, close-lipped, the laugh cruel. His eyes pale and blank like a predator.

Kylo came with a grunt, spilling over his fist, and set the photo aside again. He threw his arm over his eyes and ordered the lights down, sinking into sleep without cleaning himself off.

The next morning, the first task Kylo set to after he dressed was finding Thanisson. He scoured the bridge, finding the Petty Officer absent. He checked the mess hall and the officer’s lounge and was growing frustrated when he turned a corner and finally sighted him. Thanisson’s blond head was in front of Kylo, the man facing away as he conversed with...Hux.

The sight of Hux’s face hit Kylo like a blow after Kylo had come to it last night. Luckily Kylo’s helmet obscured any reaction his face might have betrayed him with.

Hux sighted him. “Ren,” he said drily. “What do you want?” Mitaka must have tipped Thanisson off, because the Petty Officer immediately jumped, swiveling to look at Kylo with wide eyes, and then promptly stationed himself behind Hux. “What—“ Hux’s face contorted in extreme annoyance and he tried to turn to look at Thanisson, who was determined to keep Hux between himself and Kylo Ren. Hux turned back to Kylo for an explanation. “What is the meaning of this?”

Kylo walked forward heavily, raising a gloved hand to point at the top half of Thanisson’s face visible as he peeked around Hux. “I need to speak with this Petty Officer.”

“I had wondered why he was so chatty today. He’s hardly left me alone —“ Hux twisted his face to address Thanisson, “— Hells, Officer, stop embarrassing yourself and stand up.” Then, back to Kylo. “Whatever you have to discuss with him, you can have it out in front of me.”

Thanisson shakily emerged from behind Hux and stood next to him. Kylo paused, not wanting to have this conversation in front of Hux. Standing here now, as stiff and starched as ever, looking every part the General...the Hux Kylo knew wouldn’t want erotic pictures of himself circulating. And while humiliating him might be amusing, Kylo didn’t want to lose out on the photo that Thanisson no doubt possessed, or to have the one he’d already obtained taken away from him.

“Well?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was Thanisson who acted first. “He’s been taking our stuff,” the Petty Officer said indignantly.

“Stuff,” Hux repeated.

Thanisson at least had the shame to blush. “Collector’s cards.”

Hux looked incredulously between the two of them. “...And are these cards of the sort—“

“Yes,” Thanisson said quickly.

“Ah,” Hux said. He turned back to Kylo. “Ren, while cards of the variety that Petty Officer Thanisson has implied he possesses are perhaps not strictly encouraged, they are allowed. There’s no need to confiscate them.”

“He can’t have that one,” Kylo growled through his helmet.

“How do you know what card he’s got?” Hux snipped.

“I don’t.”

“Then _why_ —“

Kylo fixed Thanisson with a glare through the visor of his helmet that he knew the man could feel crawling over his skin and settling gently around his throat. “I suggest you hand it over.”

Thanisson shuddered. His face was burning, but he chose his life over his pride. He removed a card from his pocket and held it out toward Kylo.

Kylo moved to take it, and Hux snatched it away out of Thanisson’s outstretched fingers. Both Kylo and Thanisson gawked at him in complete horror as he turned the card over and looked at the holophoto on it.

Hux’s face was impassive, unreadable. “Hm,” he said neutrally. He pocketed the card and began to walk away, calling back, “Ren, you may meet me in my office at the end of shift to discuss this. Thanisson, back to your post.”

Kylo arrived at Hux’s office, purposefully late. Though only by a few minutes this time. The door opened at his signature and closed behind him.

Hux was not seated behind his desk, but leaning against the front edge of it. The card he’d taken from Thanisson was beside him, facedown on the desk. He’d hung up his coat and cap, and stood in just his black uniform. Kylo could see, now that he was looking for it, the thinness of Hux’s frame beneath the tailoring.

“Remove your helmet,” Hux said, voice even and quiet. A command. He rarely gave Kylo commands anymore because they didn’t work. They were of equal station, and Kylo had made a point of disobeying any order Hux gave him over the last few years.

Hux had seen his face already of course, in meetings with Snoke. Kylo knew his face gave him away, not just his identity but his emotions. He tried to train himself away from it, but to someone as observant as Hux, seeing Kylo’s face was as good as reading his mind. On the chance that giving in to this would allow him to get his hands on that card, though, Kylo obeyed begrudgingly. He released the clasps of his helmet with a pneumatic hiss and lifted it away, and then floated it over to the desk and set it down there, on the corner furthest from Hux.

They studied each other silently for a moment. Kylo’s mouth twitched. “What?”

“What is your concern with these collector’s cards, specifically?” Hux asked, resting his gloved fingertips on the holofilm on his desk.

Kylo brought forth the reason he’d worked out in the interim. “Material like that undermines your authority, and therefore mine. You don’t see the threat here?”

“You can read minds,” Hux said. “Have you detected any disrespect from my officers? Any question of my command?”

Kylo’s face said plainly that he hadn’t. He had detected in the First Order officers around him both respect for and fear of General Hux. Nothing else.

Hux continued. “Thought not. I understand the concept might be foreign to you, Ren, but my officers defer to my authority no matter how much of me they see.” Hux’s eyes flicked to Kylo’s helmet and then back to his face. “And if any of them should begin to underestimate me based on this,” Hux delicately picked up the card and looked at it again, almost disinterestedly, “They’ll live to wish they hadn’t.”

The threatening edge Hux’s voice took on at his last statement shouldn’t have the effect on Kylo it did. It raised the hair on the back of his neck in a decidedly pleasant way.

Hux eyed Kylo for an agonizing moment. Then, he held the card out between his forefingers, offering it.

Kylo stepped forward warily, not yet reaching for it. “Why?”

“You want it, don’t you? Enough to go hunting my officers for it. It’s no matter to me if you have it.”

“No, I mean...” Kylo’s mind reeled at Hux’s words, coming up with more questions that Hux wouldn’t answer as he fought to bring forward this one, “Why do they exist? Why did you take them?”

Hux raised his eyebrows at that. “Why do you think?” Kylo had no answer. His mind came up blank. Hux waited a moment, and held the card in his hand up a bit higher. “Take it or don’t. I won’t offer it again.”

Kylo took it. This holophoto had been captured on a green planet. Hux sat naked in a stream at dusk, facing away from the camera, only his dog tags betraying his status as an Order officer. They were swung around on their chain to hang between his shoulder blades. The water obscured his backside this time, the gentle current running around him and over the smooth stones at the sides of the stream bed. The trees at the edges of the card swayed, and two suns were setting in the background, their dying light making Hux’s hair flame. In the holophoto, Hux tipped his face up, leaning back and supporting himself on an arm behind him. Droplets ran down his skin. Visible just above the water, curving around his right hip, was a tattoo made up of Aurebesh characters. Kylo held the holofilm card closer, trying to read it.

“Patience is power,” Hux said, leaving his desk to walk close, standing nearly at Kylo’s chest. Kylo realized Hux had translated his tattoo for him as he deciphered the first of the characters for himself. “A bit melodramatic,” Hux continued, “But I was only nineteen when I had it done. And it still rings true, for me.”

Kylo looked away from the card to meet Hux’s eyes, and knew at once that Hux had been observing him with the same fervor he studied the photo.

“Tell me why,” Kylo requested again.

“I took the first one after my father had me stripped down and beaten in front of his Imperial friends my senior year at Arkanis Academy, a month out from graduation. It was a bit of fun for them. He called me a grasping little whore. Said I was just a stupid slut trying to climb higher than I had any right to.” Seeing Kylo’s eyes widen, Hux said, “Oh, that was a common occurrence for bastard-born children in what was left of the Empire. I inherited my mother’s position in life. Officially of course she was a scullery maid, but Imperials did expect more than table service from their staff. It might have been my lot in life if not for Brendol Hux’s inability to get his lawful wife pregnant. And Sloane’s intervention on my behalf. She made sure I was given entrance to the Academy, which kept the worst of it away from me. After that particular beating, I had a friend take a few choice photos of me posing with my cadet cap and rifle, sans uniform. I purchased a box of cards made with the images and left it up to a select few of my peers to distribute them around the school. I heard that quite a few of the teachers were caught in possession of them. It didn’t shame me like it shamed the Commandant.” Hux’s thin smile was vicious. “Leaving me bare lost its appeal to him as a punishment, and I discovered that these cards are quite useful. I took a few more over the years. The young officers think it’s amusing, and it lets them feel that they’re seeing something in me that they don’t on the bridge. Cards like this are common currency in school. They relate to it. The older ones, the Imperials, think it’s crass. They made an absolute sport of forcing themselves on their staff, but a few nearly nude collector’s cards have them clutching their chests. It’s not the cards themselves, really. It’s the fact that the _stupid slut_ right there,” Hux pointed to the card in Kylo’s hand, “is the one giving them their orders.”

Kylo’s mouth had gone dry, and he swallowed now. “When was this one taken?” He asked.

Hux considered that for a moment. “Mm, I was a Lieutenant here, I think.”

“You were a Major in the other one,” Kylo said without thinking, “The one I got from Mitaka.”

Hux snorted. “Just how many of my staff have you terrorized in the past cycle?”

“Only two.”

“That’s actually an improvement on the norm.”

“You were a Major in the desert somewhere, and you were laughing.” Kylo pressed. “Who were you with?”

Hux seemed taken aback for the first time. “Now that’s a rare copy,” he said. “I imagine Mitaka’s rather put out with you.”

“Who were you with?” Kylo asked again, his eyes boring into Hux’s, knowing he was giving too much away.

“What does it matter to you?” Hux asked, his face already taking on the thoughtful expression that was most dangerous. “Are you _jealous_ , Ren?”

“No.”

“Then give this one back.”

Kylo put the card quickly into his breast pocket. “No.”

And Hux laughed then. Not the wide, joyful laugh in the card that sat now on Kylo’s side table, but not his usual cold chuckle either. This one was nearly incredulous. And his eyes were bright. “Kylo Ren,” said Hux, and hearing his name pass through Hux’s lips made Kylo’s skin heat, “If I’d known you’d go to such lengths to see a bit of my skin I might have made use of that already. What would you give up for the real thing?”

Kylo drew in a quick breath, and swiped at Hux’s mind reflexively to check his sincerity. Hux was completely, irrevocably serious. He was thinking about making a deal. That wasn’t surprising. Hux’s life pivoted on power, and he always wanted more. What was shocking was that Kylo also found that Hux was attracted to him. He saw himself briefly through Hux’s eyes and was dizzied by Hux’s admiration of his face and stature. Lust wasn’t something he was used to to inspiring in others. Hux saw this as a dual opportunity — one to slip a leash onto Kylo, and one to indulge himself. The first idea made Kylo want to rage and throw things, the second made him want to crawl into Hux’s lap and stay there. He felt pained. His face twisted with it against his will.

“I can take whatever I want,” Kylo ground out, clasping Hux’s shoulders in his hands and squeezing, relishing the feel of them solid under his palms.

“No,” Hux said, unworried. “You can’t.”

Kylo’s nostrils flared at the challenge, and he ran mental fingertips along Hux’s jaw, tipping it up.

Hux only tsked at him. “Snoke won’t let you harm me. We both know it. So you’ll need my cooperation in this.”

“You can’t order me around.” Kylo cautioned.

“I don’t expect to. While I’m on duty, at least.” And suddenly there was that same glitter in Hux’s eyes from the holophoto, half-cruel and half-aroused. And Kylo was doomed.

He moved one of his hands to the back of Hux’s neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Kylo wasn’t wholly inexperienced with this, but Hux was as particular in this as in everything else he did. As soon as the kiss began Hux was guiding him, his hands coming up to tilt Kylo’s face slightly differently. Hux sucked briefly on Kylo’s bottom lip, the corners of his own mouth quirking up when Kylo moaned. Hux tasted slightly of stale cigarettes at first — he must have smoked before this meeting. With time it gave way and then all Kylo tasted was Hux, and that was intoxicating. He breathed in when Hux breathed out, growing lightheaded, wanting to consume him in every way.

At last Hux pulled away, his pale face flushed and his lips reddened. Kylo knew he was similarly disheveled. Hux abruptly turned and pushed Kylo in front of him, toward his desk. Kylo went willingly. This much he was familiar with. He leaned on the desk, his forearms down on the surface and his ass out for the taking. He wanted badly to take Hux like this. He’d never had the opportunity to be on top before, and the memory of Hux’s rear in that first card made his cock twitch in his leggings even now. But he’d take whatever he could get. At least Hux couldn’t hear that in his thoughts.

Hux approached behind him. “While we do this, you’ll do what I say and you’ll answer my questions. Without argument or hesitation. If you want me to stop, you’ll tell me. If you ignore anything I say, it will never happen again. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Kylo said at once, aching for Hux to put hands on him.

“And outside, on the bridge...”

Kylo’s shoulders stiffened, anticipating the agony having to deny himself this. He wouldn’t give an inch to Hux in their stations, he couldn’t—

“...you will stay out of my way.”

It was vague, which was worrying, but, “Yes. Yes.” Kylo said, relief palpable in his voice.

And then Hux’s hands were undoing Kylo’s belt. Hux pulled his tunic apart and Kylo shifted to shrug it from his shoulders, dropping it. The cool air in Hux’s office prickled on his bare flesh. Hux’s gloved hands were already pulling down his leggings. Kylo’s cock bobbed up, filling. Hux knelt behind him and unzipped his boots. Kylo kicked them off and Hux threw them aside, pulling his leggings down and all the way off of him. He left his socks. Standing back up, Hux nudged Kylo’s legs apart with one of his knees, and pulled his hips back enough to slide the bunched leggings between Kylo and the hard edge of the desk, a comfort Kylo’s hadn’t expected. While his hands were there, Hux ran one maddeningly gently up the length of Kylo’s cock, the brush of soft leather making him pant with need. Hux thought rather loudly, as his fingers gripped Kylo’s shaft, pumping it once and then pulling away, that he intended to have this cock inside himself sooner rather than later, and for an instant Kylo hoped that meant now. It did not.

“Have you been tested?” Hux asked.

“I—yes, when I came aboard.”

“Clean?”

“Yes.”

“And no partners after?”

“No.”

“I’m clean as well.” Hux said, “So I won’t be using a barrier today.”

Kylo twisted to look at him. “Have you had...uh, partners? Here?”

Hux gave him an irritated look and reached out to force his head forward roughly. “No one ranks with me here.”

“I do.”

Hux continued his questions. “Have you bottomed before?”

“Yes.”

Hux decided then to repay Kylo’s rude inquisitiveness. “For whom?”

Kylo thought briefly about arguing, sensing that Hux was only trying to anger him, before he remembered that Hux would end this if he did. “The Knights.”

“All of them?”

“Not at once,” Kylo spat.

“Not at once,” Hux repeated, and then one of his gloved hands squeezed hard at Kylo’s right buttock. “But they didn’t have you here, when they came aboard?”

“No. Not since I became their leader. It’s not their way. The leader is...above it.”

“Hm,” said Hux. And then his hand disappeared from Kylo’s body and Kylo heard him loosening his own belt, letting it drop to the floor. Kylo turned back again to watch Hux divest himself of his own boots and gloves and uniform. To his utter delight he saw that Hux still wore his tags. Hux was perhaps ten years older than he’d been in the collector’s cards Kylo had seen, but his frame still held lean muscle. He was a bit softer in his lower stomach, but that was all. Kylo tried to commit it all to memory, particularly Hux’s stiffening cock and the thatch of red hair around it, and the edge of that black-scrawled tattoo on Hux’s hip.

“Top drawer, left-hand side,” Hux murmured once he was nude, and Kylo opened it with a flick of his wrist, summoning the large clear bottle he found there to the desk.

“You jerk off in your office?” Kylo asked.

“The door locks,” Hux said defensively, lubing up one of his hands and slicking his cock with it. Kylo braced for the pain he knew was coming, and the pleasure that would follow it. Instead of pushing in, when Hux moved forward it was to press Kylo into the desk and pull his head to the side, sloppily kissing his neck. Kylo groaned at the heat of Hux’s mouth, and the sting of his teeth when he bit. Hux started to work his way down, kissing and licking a line down Kylo’s back that made him shudder, particularly when Hux reached the small of his back.

Kylo, even as he squirmed under the attention, was growing irritable. “Get on with it.”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“I don’t understand why you’re taking so long.”

“I can tell you’re enjoying it, so shut up,” said Hux, pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss directly on Kylo’s tailbone. He moved down, kneeling now on the black puddle of his and Kylo’s clothes, his breath ghosting over the cleft of Kylo’s ass, and Kylo gasped raggedly. Hux moved in, but the moment his lips brushed Kylo’s flesh Kylo flinched, shrinking away as much as he could against the desk.

“You have oil,” Kylo said sharply. “Come on.”

“You want my fingers instead of my tongue? I don’t offer it to all my partners, you should know.”

Kylo flushed deeply, panicked. “No. Neither, just...get on with it.”

He felt Hux still behind him, both the man’s body and mind going quiet as he absorbed that. Then his thoughts turned...angry? “Neither. Is that what they did?”

Kylo didn’t answer this time, even though he knew the consequences of his silence, keeping his face turned away. But Hux didn’t get up and start to dress. He asked another question. “Have you ever had anything else?” Again, no answer. Kylo couldn’t bring himself to. “I may have to blow their disgrace of a ship out of space the next time you call them here.”

At last Kylo turned, eyes shiny. “Hux, stop.”

Hux squeezed his hand down on Kylo’s hip, gripping it, and rubbed his thumb in a circle, seeing the way Kylo subtly leaned into the touch. “You were right that you’ve risen above them. If you say nothing else, we’ll stop. But if you let me, I’ll make you forget any amount of pleasure they accidentally gave you in their fumblings.”

This time the answer was easy. “Yes.”

Hux’s hands gripped Kylo’s ass, spreading him open, and the first hot swipe of Hux’s tongue over his hole made him whine and arch his back. Hux lapped at him, broad long strokes that quickly caused Kylo to start shivering. Hux pulled back and blew on him, watching him react, and said, “My office is soundproofed, you know. Do with that what you will.”

He returned to his task, circling his tongue around Kylo’s rim. Kylo thrusted weakly into the fabric bunched up between himself and the desk, his cock leaking. He cursed, biting back a moan, and then Hux moved closer, close enough that Kylo felt Hux’s nose bump into his tailbone, and Hux sucked at the lower rim before his tongue thrust inside. Kylo moaned fully at the sensations, his nerves lighting up and fluttering pleasure building in his groin. Hux licked him until there were tears sliding down Kylo’s face and his body was shaking, circling his tongue and then sliding it in, more easily now as Kylo opened up.

“More,” Kylo said, his voice pleading rather than commanding. “I need more.”

Hux pulled away at once, leaving Kylo cold and wanting in his absence, and his thumbs found Kylo’s rim, pulling at it, testing him. The stretch of it drew another moan from Kylo’s throat involuntarily. “You opened right up, didn’t you? Perfect...” Hux murmured, almost more to himself than to Kylo. Hux stood, using his grip on Kylo’s hips for leverage. He grabbed the bottle of lube and added more to his fingers before smearing it onto and into Kylo, driving two fingers in all the way before pulling them out and lining his cock up.

“Wait,” Kylo croaked. Hux stilled. “I want, I haven’t — face me.”

Hux slid an arm around Kylo’s chest and hauled him up to standing before throwing their discarded clothes atop his desk as a cushion. “Up, then, there you are,” he said, steadying Kylo as he climbed up onto it and laid back. “Hold your knees now...good.” Kylo did, the angle spreading him open again. Hux tugged Kylo’s hips to the edge of the desk, lined himself up again, and pushed in. There was a delicious stretch and only a slight burn, no searing pain as there had always been before. More than anything Kylo felt full.

Hux drew himself out slowly, and pushed back in at the same torturous pace. Kylo was a bit surprised that Hux did not melt immediately into the felinx he had seemed to be in his holophotos. His shoulders stayed stiff, and his face took on a funny pinched expression as he bit his lower lip. Kylo bit his own lip to keep himself from laughing, guessing that would do him no favors with Hux in this moment. Instead, he released his grip on one of his knees and reached up to cup Hux’s jaw with that hand.

Hux huffed at him and pulled Kylo’s leg up to rest on his shoulder, holding it there. But he did pick up his pace, losing some of the rigidity in his joints, and angling himself to brush against Kylo’s prostate. Kylo was mesmerized at the sight of Hux, his flushed face, his working abdominal muscles, that tattoo on his hip. Hux’s other hand slid up Kylo’s chest and pinched at one of his nipples in time with his thrusts. The feel of Hux’s cock dragging over that bundle of nerves with every thrust had Kylo moaning, unable to form words if he needed to.

Hux, in contrast, seemed never to shut up, and that was like him, wasn’t it, Kylo thought ruefully. “So good,” Hux said, “Look at you, look at you, you’re so lovely. Stars, Ren. If you knew how long I’ve wanted this...but you did know, didn’t you, of course you did....”

Kylo hadn’t known, and his head swam with that, wondering how he could’ve missed it. Kylo could feel that fluttering sensation within his cock and balls and lower stomach building with Hux’s every thrust pushing into him. His breathing became harsh and ragged as the sensation turned overwhelming, forcing his eyes closed against other stimuli. His cock twitched and Kylo gasped. He wasn’t about to come, that couldn’t be possible. He hadn’t been touching himself, Hux hadn’t touched him...

“Hux,” Kylo panted, wanting Hux to see, wanting Hux to tell him if it was really happening.

“Fuck,” Hux hissed. “ _Fuck_ , are you—?” Hux snapped his hips forward faster, harder, and Kylo came with a shout, his muscles tensing. The first spurt of cum landed hot on his stomach, and he reached down to pump himself through the rest of his orgasm, spilling over himself. It pooled in his navel. Hux’s pace was almost frantic now, and just as Kylo was spent, Hux finished with a grunt, his cock pulsing. Hux rocked through his aftershocks and then pulled out, hissing. Kylo gasped again at the sudden absence, feeling himself clench around nothing. Hux’s hand moved from Kylo’s chest, and then Hux’s fingers were in his ass, scissoring him, and Kylo whined, his cock twitching despite his exhaustion. He felt the hot, disgusting slide of Hux’s cum leaking out of him, and it seemed that was what Hux had wanted. He withdrew his fingers.

“Fuck,” Hux said again. They were both softening now, both breathing hard. They looked at each other’s faces in silence for a time, letting this new thing between them coalesce into reality.

“There’s cum on our clothes now,” Kylo said. “From me. I mean you.”

Hux looked at where Kylo had leaked onto the desk — and therefore onto their clothing cushioning his joints — and laughed breathlessly.

“How am I getting back to my room?” Kylo asked, half-fearing that Hux would leave it up to him to figure out.

“Mine adjoins,” Hux said, jerking his head toward the door at the back of his office. “Use my laundry chute.”

“And just wait until my clothes come back?”

“I do have a double bed.”

Kylo looked up at Hux, seeing him in a new way for what seemed the hundredth time in the span of twenty four hours.

“Do you let everyone stay the night?”

“I don’t eat everyone’s ass, and I don’t let everyone stay the night,” Hux snipped at him crossly, but his eyes were laughing. It was perhaps as close as Hux at age 34 could get to the teasing familiarity of his younger self that had made such an impression on Kylo.

“Alright,” Kylo said. “Good.”

Hux rolled his eyes, grabbing one of Kylo’s hands to help him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly wholesome?? Hope you enjoyed the pornography.


End file.
